All Our Family Together
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: Sam decides to do Thanksgiving so his new family can meet his parents and his parents can meet Dean's father. A one shot for the holiday. This is set after Blood Brothers. All come together under one roof.


**A/N: Welcome back dear readers and Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate. I hope you have a wonderful day. This is a one shot that a number of you asked for a while back using characters from **_**Blood Brothers. **_**It takes place after Blood Brothers. I hope you enjoy the story and the family moments. It's a long one for your reading pleasure. I do like to know your thoughts, reviews would be great. NC**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and this is my own creation. Any errors are my own. **

* * *

Dean pushed the cart down an aisle and watched as Sam scanned the shelves on both sides, picking items up and looking at the labels before deciding if he wanted it or not. They had been in there for over an hour and he was getting bored and wanted to head back home. He was going to have to work on Sam's OCD if he kept this up.

"Come on Sammy, do you have to read every label?" Dean complained butting the cart against his backside. "It's just our parents meeting for the first time. It's really not that big of a deal."

"I just want everything to be perfect. Since this is their first meeting; I want them to like each other."

"Why wouldn't they? Really Sammy, you worry too much," Dean sighed shaking his head at Sam. "You've got enough here to feed an army already."

"Everyone is coming for Thanksgiving dude. We _are_ feeding an army."

"You got me there."

"Did you make reservations at the motel for everyone?"

"Yeah, taken care of. Dad is staying at the house; he can have my room and I'll sleep on the couch. I booked four rooms, one for your parents, Nitro, Maverick and Sarah and one for Storm and Shadow."

"Okay, that's taken care of, but you can sleep in my room. I found an air mattress we can set up in there for you. It's supposed to be really comfortable. I'm sure my Mom is going to want to help with the cooking, so don't be offended if she insists."

"That will work if you don't mind me bunking with you. Understand about your Mom, and I don't mind the help. Hey! I'm versatile."

Sam stopped and turned around to look at Dean with arched eyebrows and suddenly started laughing out loud. It took a few minutes for him to get himself under control and wipe the tears running from his eyes.

"What?" Dean asked looking at him like he had two heads. "Are you done?" he huffed when Sam finally stopped laughing, giving him a stern look.

"Yeah," Sam sighed smirking at him. Dean didn't know how wrong he was about that statement and it was so funny that he thought he was. "We only need to get a few more things and I'll be done. Let's head for the dairy section."

"Thank god," Dean said. He pushed the cart behind Sam and let him finish the shopping before heading for the checkout.

Sam had found the biggest turkey he could find at twenty-four pounds and had gotten a spiral sliced ham to fix too. They were going to have all the fixings and of course pies for dessert. The motel had a complimentary breakfast so the ones staying there could take advantage of it and lunch was up for grabs depending on what was happening at the time. Sam made sure to have deli meats, subs, cheeses, and chips for anyone that happened to be at the house. Dean was making up a bowl of chicken salad for sandwiches as another option, so he thought that was covered too.

Thanksgiving was less than a week away and everyone would start coming in two days before. Since Dean's previous job to protect Sam turned into a long lasting friendship and brotherly bond, as soon as Sam was safe, he moved him in with him and they were celebrating their first Thanksgiving by inviting Dean's team, along with their parents to enjoy the day with them.

It had been nearly three months since the threat to Sam was eliminated and he was finally starting to relax and get back to normal. He would still wake up in the middle of the night from nightmares, but they were starting to go away. He decided to take a little time off and contemplate what to do with his life. He didn't know if he would return to the hospital or not. It was up in the air and something he didn't want to think about at the moment.

Sam was lucky, with the money he had been given he could take his time and allow himself to heal both physically and mentally and living with Dean cut his cost down considerably. He insisted on paying rent to Dean but it was no where near what he had been paying. They took turns buying groceries and it was working out great. This was the first time since they had gotten back all their ragtag family would be under one roof and celebrating the holiday as a family.

Sam had been the one to suggest it and Dean agreed it would be a good idea for everyone to meet. He began planning the meals, and Dean worked on motel arrangements for everyone since there wasn't room at the house for them. Sam had them doing the food shopping early so they wouldn't be fighting the crowds the closer it got to the big day. He knew Dean hated shopping and knew it would be worse if they did it a couple of days before Thanksgiving.

**spn**

"I swear you bought out the whole store," Dean grunted. He had numerous bags looped in both hands carrying them into the house and sitting them on the counter.

"I'll start putting things away," Sam replied sitting his bags down so he could start removing the items.

"Good thing I've got an extra fridge in the garage. Between the turkey and ham, they take up one shelf."

"I talked to Ni and they're bringing extra folding chairs and a table. That way we can add it to the end and get everyone at the table and no one will have to sit at the bar. We'll put some extra chairs in the family room for seating too."

"Yeah, that's good. I'm sure everyone will want to watch the game after lunch or take a nap."

"As long as Shadow doesn't start snoring like the last time they were here. You could barely hear the television," Sam laughed.

"Don't I know it. He's almost as bad as you," Dean teased.

"What? I don't snore," Sam fussed stopping what he was doing to give Dean a bitch face.

"Oh, you keep telling yourself that. I'm going to record you one of these nights," he chuckled pulling his cell out to see who was calling. "Hello, what's going on?" he asked walking into the family room to talk.

Sam looked his way figuring it was his work calling about a problem. Dean was only working half days the week of Thanksgiving and taking Wednesday through Sunday off for the holiday. The company was good about holidays and tried to plan where everyone could be with their families. He was glad that they were family oriented and looked out for their employees. He went back to putting the rest of the groceries away and checking off his mental list of things that needed to be done.

People would start arriving in three days and he still needed to give the house a good cleaning, make sure there were plenty of drinks and food and he knew Dean was going to start cooking on the day before so there wouldn't be as much to do Thanksgiving day. He made a mental note to check the supply of paper plates and cups to be sure there would be plenty.

"I've got to run into work for a couple of hours," Dean said. "You okay finishing this up?"

"Yeah, no problem. If I see we missed anything, I'll text you to stop and pick it up."

"Sure, fine. I'll grab dinner tonight so we don't have to cook. You have a preference?"

"No, anything is good. Be safe."

"Always bro," Dean replied. He gave Sam a warm glance before heading for the door to the garage. He was proud of Sam for surviving what he went through. The first week he was back, Sam wouldn't let him out of his sight. He clung to him like a life line and would panic if he left him.

As soon as they got word it was all over, Dean, with the help of the others moved Sam's meager possessions to his place and got him settled in. The first week was the worse with Sam screaming out at night from nightmares, but it gradually got better. Sam gained control over his fears and learned how to cope with the memories and not let them control him.

It seemed they had known each other all their lives. They clicked and fell into a routine of living together. Dean didn't push him to make decisions about what he wanted to do. He knew Sam needed time to deal with it all and was willing to let him take it. A seed had been planted from his work that he was working on but wouldn't say anything until it took root.

**spn**

Sam was cleaning up the breakfast dishes when he heard the doorbell ring. He wiped his hands on a towel and went to answer it. He opened it and was suddenly engulfed in burly, strong arms that picked him up off the floor and swung him side to side.

"Easy there Shadow, don't need to break little brother there. Don't think he can be replaced," Nitro cautioned him with a laugh when she saw the pained look on Sam's face.

"Can't breathe," Sam rasped out.

"Sorry, kid. Just happy to see you," Shadow told him sitting him down on unsteady legs.

"Hey Sam," Nitro greeted him grabbing his arm to steady him.

"Kid," Storm nodded patting his shoulder.

"You guys made good time. Did Ni drive?" Sam sighed getting his breath and smiling at the three.

"Of course, she's a hellion on wheels," Shadow said. He was rewarded with a punch in the arm by Nitro who was smiling by the description.

"There's still coffee if you'd like some. Does anyone want some breakfast?"

"Coffee's good. We grabbed a bite along the way," Nitro replied.

"Where's Gunny?" Shadow asked.

"He had to run back to work for a couple of hours to finish up some last minute paperwork. They're trying to be sure everything is squared away to shut down for a couple of days for the holiday."

"Nice they do that for their employees," Storm noted.

"Yeah, he has Wednesday to Sunday off."

Nitro helped Sam with the coffee and passed cups to the others. They took seats at the bar while Sam stood in the kitchen.

"When are '_the parents' _getting here?" Shadow asked.

"My Mom and stepfather are coming in tonight and John is coming in on Wednesday. How about Maverick and Sarah?"

"They will be here in the morning. I talked to Mav yesterday."

"How's Sarah? Are they getting ready for the baby?"

"Yep, little by little, she's not due until spring but she thinks she's already fat."

"Just don't mention that fact and you'll be fine."

"Good to know," Sam nodded. "What have you guys been doing since..." Sam couldn't bring himself to say it. He didn't want to think back on his time on the run and stir up those memories.

Nitro could see his pain and quickly started talking, "I had a job a couple of weeks ago. Had to escort a rich guy on a tour of his companies."

"Did he hit on you?" Shadow asked with an anxious look on his face. "Do I need to look him up?"

"Dude! Manners here," Storm chastised him.

"Sorry Ni, but did he?"

She looked at the three waiting for an answer. "Only once," she commented not bothering to elaborate on the matter.

"Awe, we don't get any details?" Shadow pouted.

"Let's just say he found out not to touch me without my permission," Nitro shrugged ignoring the smirky looks from everyone. They knew she could take care of herself and pitied the dumb ass who thought otherwise. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No, Dean is cooking tomorrow so there won't be so much to do on Thursday. My Mom will be in tomorrow morning and I know she's going to pitch in. Don't need too many in the kitchen trying to cook. I guess you can entertain."

"Oh yeah, Ni, _you_ can entertain us," Shadow teased trying to keep a straight face.

"Screw you jackass," Nitro shot at him as she narrowed her eyes.

"Watch out Shadow. You know what happened last time you tried to get the best of her," Storm cautioned him.

"What happened?" Sam asked looking at each face wondering the story.

"Nothing you need to know kid," Shadow quickly said.

"Dean got rooms for everyone at the motel. You can check in after two pm. I've got deli meats, cheeses and sub rolls for sandwiches for lunch and Dean made chicken salad," Sam told them. He knew if he wanted to know to ask Dean but that didn't mean he would tell him, but it was worth a shot.

"That sounds good kid," Storm replied. "How have you been doing?" he asked making the others pause and look at Sam.

Sam felt himself suddenly in the spotlight and automatically stiffened with the question. He should have known they would ask if he was okay but it still made him uncomfortable to talk about.

"If you don't want to talk that's fine Sam," Nitro assured him.

"No, no it's fine," Sam said squaring his shoulders and clearing his throat. "Time has helped and the support from Dean made a big difference. I'm coping."

"If you need anything, anything, you can call any of us. I hope you know that," Storm told him. He saw a look and slight hand movement from Nitro and knew what it meant. "Come on bro, let's go see if there's anything on the tube," he told Shadow getting the message she wanted to talk to Sam alone.

"Gunny should be home in probably an hour," Sam offered.

"Great, if you need us, give a yell," Shadow said. He followed Storm into the family room and the sound of the television coming on could be heard.

"So, are you still having nightmares?" she asked Sam quietly where the others wouldn't be able to hear.

"Not as bad now. I still will have one once and a while," he said wiping the counter with his eyes downcast. He knew Nitro could be trusted not to tell anyone what they talked about in private. He had confided things he wouldn't tell anyone else, even Dean. He was glad she was there for him.

"That's good. Have you been doing the meditation I told you about?"

"Yes, I checked the website and it has helped a lot, thanks."

"Anything I can do sweetie, you know that. I'm glad you talked to me about it."

"Guess we should join them so they don't start asking questions," Sam sighed hearing laughter in the family room.

"Yeah, probably need to keep them in line," she chuckled. "I'll give them the riot act to behave with the parents."

"Thanks. My Mom and step Dad are pretty laid back so I don't think there'll be a problem."

"I can't wait to meet them. They must be proud of you for standing up and speaking out like that. Do they know the rest of what happened?"

"No, and I don't want them to. It's over with and I'm okay. There's no need to worry them needlessly."

"Understand." Nitro followed Sam to the family room to join the others while they waited for Dean to come home.

**spn**

Dean let himself into the laundry room from the garage and dropped his pack on the dining room table. He could hear voices in the family room and smiled to himself when he heard the familiar giggle of Nitro. If she was here then Shadow and Storm were too. He strolled into the family room to find them playing cards and it looked like Nitro was winning.

"Gunny!" Shadow exclaimed happily getting up and grabbing him in a hug.

"Good to see you too," Dean grunted. He had forgotten how touchy feely he could be at times. It was like he was a big bear giving out hugs to everyone.

"Gunny, how's it been going?" Storm asked standing to butt shoulders as they gripped hands.

"Not bad, how 'bout yourself?"

"Hanging in there."

"Ni, good to see you again," Dean said butting fists with her.

"You too. It seems things have settled down around here."

"They have. It's going to be nice to get everyone together at last."

"I'm looking forward to meeting the parents. I just hope they are ready for us."

"My Dad won't be a problem, I know. Sam's I can't say. It'll be my first time meeting them too."

"I've already filled her in on everyone so she's prepared," Sam interjected when he heard the comment.

"And I've given them the lecture about behaving," Nitro said.

"Yeah, we're to be on our best behavior," Shadow spoke up. "But we're always that way."

"Ummm...Right," Nitro chuckled rolling her eyes at them.

"Have you guys had lunch yet?"

"We were waiting on you to get here," Sam said. "I'll go get the stuff out for sandwiches."

"I'll help," Nitro offered leaving Dean with the others.

"I might have some work for you guys after the holiday if you're interested," Dean offered sitting down in his recliner.

"Sounds good, you know we're up for it."

"Good, I'll send the info when I get back to work and see what you think."

"I'll be looking for it," Storm nodded. He usually went through assignments that came their way since Shadow and him joined up and worked as a team whenever possible.

Dean always tried to throw work their way when he felt they were suited for the job. It kept them in touch and gave them extra money. He still liked to look out for his team even after all this time. They became a family while serving and it continued when they got out. If any of them needed the others, they would all be there for them.

It wasn't long before San was calling to them that the food was ready. They joined him and Nitro and looked at the spread laid out on the counter. There was ham, turkey and roast beef deli meats with three different kinds of cheese, a bowl of chicken salad, and sub and croissant rolls. He had gotten several flavors of chips and Nitro had sliced lettuce, tomatoes, and put out pickles and condiments to go on the sandwiches.

"Man, this looks good," Shadow commented as his mouth started watering.

"It does, you did good kid," Storm added.

"Help yourselves," Sam said. "Does everyone want a beer or soda?"

"Beer," everyone echoed making them laugh.

"I know, I know, dumb question," he laughed too.

Everyone fixed sandwiches and they decided to sit out on the deck to enjoy the afternoon sun. They took seats at the picnic table and began to devour their food. They talked about simple things and some of the funny experiences they had while serving together.

They spent the rest of the afternoon visiting until Nitro, Storm and Shadow decided to head over to the motel for the night. Maverick and Sarah would be there by mid morning and Sam's parents by lunchtime of the following day. They were going to come back the following day after breakfast to meet and greet and help out.

**spn**

Dean was in the kitchen working on food while the others were either at the bar watching or in the family room with the television on. Sam heard the doorbell and went to answer it.

"Mom, Stephen, good to see you," he greeted them, wrapping his arms around his mother and hugging her tightly.

"Sam, my love, how have you been?" Katie asked her son as she pushed him back from her to look him over. She had worried about him after learning part of what he went through and was happy to see he seemed fit and happy.

"I'm good Mom. Stephen, glad you could make it," he greeted his stepfather shaking his hand and giving a brief hug.

"Thanks for inviting us. Katie and I have been looking forward to meeting your new friends," he replied warmly.

"Come on in, everyone's here but Dean's Dad, and he'll be here later this afternoon."

"Wait, don't tell me," Katie said as they stepped into the family room. She looked around at the people that stood as they entered. "I know, you're Nitro," she said gripping her hands in a warm shake. "And let me see, you're Shadow, Storm and you must be Maverick and Sarah. I hear you are having your first child, congratulations." she continued going around the room guessing who they were.

"Give the lady a gold star!" Shadow beamed when she smiled brightly up at him.

"Sam has told me so much about all of you."

"I hope it was all good," Nitro teased giving Sam a light punch in the arm.

"And you must be Dean," Katie ended when Dean stepped into the room wiping his hands on a towel. She moved to his side and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for all you've done for my son and for keeping him safe," she whispered where only he could hear.

"It's nice to meet you and my pleasure," Dean told her.

"Guys my Mom, Katie and my stepfather, Stephen," Sam introduced them. He stepped back as they began to mingle and looked to his Mom and Dean who were still talking softly together, wondering what they were saying.

"Would you and Stephen like something to eat or drink?" Dean asked her. "We've got deli meats or some chicken salad."

"Stephen dear, do you want me to fix you something to eat?"

"That will be fine honey," he replied and turned back to Nitro and Shadow to continue talking.

"Come on Mom, I'll show you where things are. I told Dean you'd love to help with the cooking if you feel like it."

"Of course honey. You know I can't sit around and let others have all the fun. Sam tells me you're a good cook Dean."

"I try," Dean shrugged. "We're doing the turkey and ham tomorrow, but I'm cooking what I can today to ease the load for tomorrow."

"Smart boy. You tell me what you'd like me to do."

"First, fix you guys something to eat and if you want to help, do you know how to make sweet potato casserole?"

"Oh sweetie, I'm from the south, I have been using my grandmother's sweet potato casserole recipe since I was able reach the stove. I brought what I'll need to make a banana pudding for dessert and are you going to have any pies? I do love to bake."

"A woman after my own heart. Too bad you're already taken or I'd sweep you off your feet," Dean praised. "I'll get you an apron and we'll get this party going."

Sam sat the food on the bar and listened to the conversation between Dean and his Mom and smiled to himself. This was going to be a great Thanksgiving. He was so happy they were getting alone and looked to the family room when he heard a roar of laughter from there. It seemed everyone was blending together just fine and his worries were not needed.

"Sam, if you'll tell Stephen his food is ready," Katie told him as she sat a plate on the bar and went to fixing one for herself.

"I will," Sam nodded stepping to the other room to get him.

"I like your team, Dean." Katie commented once Sam was out of earshot.

"They do grow on you. We've become a family."

"I can't wait to meet your Dad. Is he still a bounty hunter, is it? That must be an interesting career field."

"Yep, he's good at what he does, but I have been talking to him about slowing down. He's not a spring chicken anymore. He should be here by late afternoon. It'll be nice to have a family Thanksgiving. I've not had very many of those, not in a long time."

"We'll make sure it's a memorable one Dean," she said patting his arm lovingly. "You'll have to give me some of your favorite recipes and I trade you mine."

"You know, that sounds like a good idea."

"What's a good idea?" Sam asked coming back into the kitchen with Stephen.

"Thank you sweetheart, you spoil me too much," Stephen said, kissing her cheek before sitting at the bar.

"We're going to swap recipes," Dean told him as he chopped the celery and onion for the dressing.

"Okay," Sam said.

"Sam, be a dear and go out to our car and get the bag that's in the backseat for me," Katie asked him.

"Sure Mom, no problem."

"Stephen, if you'll give him the keys."

"Sure, here you go Sam," Stephen mumbled around the bite of sandwich. He pulled his keys out and gave them to Sam.

"Thanks." Sam got up and headed into the family room to do as asked. He came back ten minutes later with the bag and sat it on the counter.

"Thanks dear. I brought all I need to make the pudding from scratch but milk and eggs. If you don't have enough I can pick them up before coming back tomorrow." She sampled the chicken salad and hummed happily. "Now this is some good chicken salad Dean. Did you make it from scratch?"

"Yes, it was my Mom's recipe. She loved to cook too," he replied trying to keep the sadness from his voice.

"There should be plenty in the fridge Mom. I can't wait to have it again. You make the best banana pudding." Sam looked at Dean and saw the sadness in his eyes as he mentioned his Mom. He knew she had died in a mugging and was glad his Mom changed the subject.

"I don't get to cook as much as I want to with us traveling, but I do when I can. I remember when you were young and you helped me make one. You ate as many bananas as you put in the pudding, and you wanted to eat all the meringue off of it," she laughed.

"I remember that. I thought the meringue was candy," Sam chuckled as the memory came to him. He remembered the warm pudding and she'd save him a little amount to eat while she finished putting it together.

Dean looked between Katie and Sam and could see the family resemblance and how close they seemed. He could see the love between them and was glad she seemed to be willing to share Sam and accept all of them in Sam's life. He could read people and he liked Katie immediately upon meeting her. She had such a bright, friendly personality that allowed her to fit in and make you feel comfortable right off the bat.

"I'm at your service Dean. You tell me what you want me to help with and I'll be happy to," Katie told him when she was finished eating.

"I don't want to take you away from visiting with Sam Katie. I can handle it."

"Nonsense, I can cook and still visit with Sam. He can sit right there and we can talk."

"Might as well let her help Dean, she's not going to stop until you do."

"Gunny, how are we on beer for tomorrow?" Shadow asked. "If you think we need more Storm and I can make a run."

"Sammy?"

"Check the fridge in the garage," Sam told him. "I think we may be okay, but you can probably judge better than me."

"Will do." Shadow strolled toward the laundry room to check the fridge. He counted the number of people and how many beers each might drink. "We're going to go pick up a few more six packs. Is there anything else you need while we're out?"

"Do you have pecans?" Katie asked.

"No I don't," Dean answered.

"Stephen, give the young man some money. I need a bag of pecans, at least a pound," Katie told Shadow.

"No problem, ma'am and don't worry about the money. I've got it," Shadow told her.

"Please, call me Katie, I don't mind. You've brought Sam into your family and you don't just get him, you get us too," Katie told him. Her words were filled with honesty and sincerity.

"I like that, Katie," Shadow replied. "If you think of anything else, text me."

"Thanks bro," Dean called to him.

"Always got your back Gunny. We shall return."

"Gunny? Is that from your time in service Dean?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I was their team leader and we never used our real names while there. That's why we all have code names and they just stuck."

"I have to say, your team is an interesting pairing," Stephen commented. "Nitro is such an intriguing person. I would never have guessed she was an explosive expert."

"We do blend together well and we were able to connect better than most and that's what made us the best."

"Okay Dean, put me to work," Katie insisted as she tied the apron around her waist.

"There are green beans in the fridge that need stringing, breaking and washing."

"I can do that." Katie went to the fridge and found the beans.

"It looks like you guys have everything under control out here. I'll go visit with the others," Stephen offered. "Like they say too many cooks spoil the soup."

"Alright hon, go entertain," Katie told him shooing him away. "So, Sam, how are things going with you?" she asked taking a seat at the bar beside him.

Dean looked to Sam for a moment seeing a pained expression that was quickly hidden before his Mom saw it. He knew Sam had not told her the full story of what happened to him when they were on the run and had a feeling he never would.

"I'm better, things are getting back to normal and I'm adjusting," he replied trying to be vague.

"I'm glad you found such good friends in Dean and the others. I worry about you less now that I know someone is looking out for you," she said looking over at Dean and smiling. "I always wished you had other siblings but it wasn't meant to be and look at you now. You have four big brothers and a big sister."

"Don't forget about Sarah. She's like a sister to me too," Sam added.

"My mistake, and her too. You have gained so much Sam and I'm so happy that you seem happy now."

"Thanks Mom," Sam whispered feeling a little embarrassed with the attention. He was relieved that she was so accepting of the others and wouldn't need to worry about it as much. Sam started to reach for a green been to help her when she smacked his hand and pulled the bowl away.

"Sam Campbell, what have I taught you?" she chastised him, giving him a stern look.

Sam looked perplexed for a moment and surprised until it dawned on him what she meant. "Wash you hands before helping in the kitchen." He got up and went to the sink and gave Dean a bitch face when he heard him snicker.

"What type of pies are you planning on making Dean?" Katie asked ignoring their playful jabs at each other.

"You do know I am holding a knife?" Dean asked Sam when he poked him in the ribs before stepping from his reach. "Apple for sure and I think peach. With the banana pudding and sweet potato casserole I think that will be enough dessert varieties for everyone."

"Good choices," she nodded as she continued to break the beans.

Sam sat back down at the bar and pulled the bowl of green beans his way. "Why don't I string and you can break?"

"Alright son," Katie replied. She waited for Sam to string some so she could start breaking them again.

"Do you enjoy traveling around with Stephen?" Dean asked.

"I do. I am seeing so much of the world and we always take a week or so to see the sights once he's done with his job. There are some really beautiful places in the world and some I do not want to go back to."

"I hear you," Dean nodded thinking of some of his assignments with his team. There were several times he felt like it was in a hell hole, but he didn't elaborate on them since he wasn't allowed to talk about them to civilians.

"The mashed potatoes, mac and cheese and gravy we'll do tomorrow, but most of the other things I'm fixing can be done today and heated up tomorrow."

"I'll make the pudding tomorrow so the bananas won't turn dark. The pies will be okay to make today. That was what I'd do when Sam was little. Get half of the work done the day before and then I'd have more time to spend with them."

"Yes, that's what my Mom would do too."

"What time do you want us here in the morning so I can help?"

"I'm putting the turkey on at six to be sure it'll be done for lunch. But you don't need to be here that early, just whenever you're ready to come."

"We're usually up early so I'll plan on around eight so we can eat breakfast and shower."

"The motel has a great breakfast bar; I checked it out before booking the rooms. Everyone but my Dad is going to be staying there."

"If anyone wants to ride over with us they can. That way we don't have to bring so many cars."

"I'll let the others know," Sam nodded. He thought Maverick and Sarah would want to drive since they would be leaving later that afternoon to visit with some of Sarah's family that lived about three hours away, but the others were going to stay until Friday or Saturday he thought.

Dean looked over at Sam as his cell chirped he had a text message. Sam dried his hands and pulled it out of his pocket to see who it was. A smile spread across his face as he read it and looked up at Dean happily.

"We're going to have one more guest for lunch tomorrow," he told Dean.

"Oh yeah, who?" Dean asked wondering who Sam was talking about.

"Charlie is going to come."

"Awesome, I never even thought of inviting her. I'm glad you did."

"Who's Charlie?" Katie asked.

"She's someone we met while on the run. She helped us disappear and made false IDs for me," Sam explained. "I think you'll like her. She's spunky, very intelligent, lively and a unique person. Her parents are dead so she didn't have anywhere else to go."

"You're still a caring person Sam, always looking out for others in need. I'm sure I'll love her. You can never have too many for a family meal to help celebrate."

"When will she get here?" Dean questioned. "Do I need to get her a room?"

"She's coming in the morning and I told her about the motel when she asked. She's already booked a room for Thursday night, so we're good."

"You should have seen Sam when we joined Charlie for LARPing a few weeks ago," Dean teased. "I think I still have photos on my cell I'll show you. All the women swooned when he came out in tights."

"I thought you trashed those," Sam questioned his voice going up an octave. He didn't really want his Mom to see him dressed to the hilt for the battle. He gave Dean a warning look to get a smug, _got you _look back.

"What is that?"

"Live Action Role Playing. It's mainly a bunch of nerds that dress up like the renaissance times and do battle with one another. Since we joined in the fight, of course Charlie's team won."

"Well that sounds like fun. It's sort of like the Civil War reenactments done in the south. Stephen and I have been to a couple and it was really interesting and fun to watch."

"Yeah, similar. Charlie is really into that kind of thing and going to conventions."

"I can't wait to meet her. Any chance of a romantic interest Sam?"

"Mom!" Sam cried in shock. "She's just a friend."

"I'm just saying, it has been a while since I've heard you mention anyone..."

"It's not high on my to do list right now Mom. I'm just starting to settle down from everything."

"No pressure dear, take your time. What about you Dean? Someone as handsome as you must have to beat the women off with a stick."

"Nothing serious, I haven't found the right woman yet," Dean shrugged, taking no offense to her asking. "Guess I've been single for too long, but maybe someday the right person will come alone."

"We are back in one piece," Shadow announced as Storm and he strolled back into the kitchen. "We had to fight three old ladies for the pecans, but we got them." He sat a bag by Katie's elbow.

"I'll put theses in the other fridge," Storm said. He carried two bags toward the garage.

"Thank you sweetie, but I'm sure with your manly good looks you could have bribed one of them into giving you her bag," Katie laughed when she saw Shadow's cheek blush slightly.

"Oh, you're evil," Shadow said. "I bet Storm could work his magic thought. He could woo them and they wouldn't know what hit them and I could snatch the nuts."

"What are you saying about me?" Storm asked when he caught the last of Shadow's statement.

"He's pimping you out for a bag of pecans," Sam laughed and was joined by the Katie and Dean.

"Dude!" Storm exclaimed punching Shadow in the arm who dodged and threw one back.

"Okay guys, go horse play somewhere else, we've got cooking to do in here," Dean ordered them before it got out of hand. "Don't make me sic Ni on you."

"We're leaving," Shadow told him heading back to the family room with the others.

"They are a blast," Katie sighed as she got her laughing under control. "I bet it's really lively with all them together in one place like this."

"You could say that. It is never dull that's for sure."

"What pot are you using to cook the beans in?" she asked when she saw Sam was almost done stringing them.

"I can get it Mom," Sam offered moving around the bar to look in a lower cabinet for a pot.

"How do you season your beans?" Dean asked.

"If I happen to have it a small piece of fat back, but a bouillon cube and a little oil will work too."

"We have bouillon cubes, Sammy get a couple of those and add a little oil to the water when you put them on to cook."

"Okay, I can do that. Dean's been teaching me how to cook."

"Thank goodness someone can. He was not good at it growing up, but I have to admit he tried."

"Give me a little more time with him and I'll have him preparing some decent meals."

"What next?" Katie asked as she snapped her last bean.

"The apples and peaches will need peeling for the pie."

"Sam, since you know where everything is, I need a sharp knife, bowl with water and a little lemon in it, and the apples. Oh, and a plastic bag for the peelings."

"On it Mom," Sam replied. He moved around Dean and got what she requested before moving to the sink to wash the beans and transfer them to the pot to cook. All his fears and worries had vanished when he saw how easily his Mom and Stephen fit in with his new family. They were getting along great and he couldn't ask for a more perfect time.

**spn**

Loud laughter was echoing in the family room and Katie was the only one who heard the knocking at the front door. She got up and went to the door to open it and gaze at the tall, broad shouldered, handsome, rather scary man standing there.

"You must be Dean's father," she greeted him with a small smile playing across her lips. She thought he looked stern and unyielding but could see a softer side hidden beneath it.

"I am," John replied looking the woman who looked around his age over with a careful eye. "You must be Sam's Mom."

"I am," she answered. "Won't you come in, everyone else is here," she said looking back over her shoulder as laugher drifted toward them.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you."

"And I you. Sam told me how you helped him when he was in trouble, and I don't know how to thank you for that."

"He's a good kid trying to do the right thing. And he helped bring my son back to me, so we helped each other."

"Dad!" Dean called out when he saw them step from the foyer into the family room. "Glad you made it."

"Son, good to see you again," John replied accepting a hug from him and turned when Sam stepped to him and gave him a hug too. "How you doing Sam?"

"I'm good," Sam nodded, smiling happily at him.

"I think you know everyone but Stephen, Katie's husband and Maverick and his wife Sarah," Dean introduced him to the others.

"Nice to meet everyone," John said.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Sam asked motioning him to a chair he had vacated.

"Sure, sounds good," John sighed dropping into the chair and relaxing.

"I'll be right back." Sam headed for the kitchen, stopping to ask others if they wanted another drink before continuing to the other room. He got more drinks and went back to the family room to pass them out handing the last one to John. He took a seat in the floor next to Nitro, who moved her legs so he could lean against the couch.

She ran her hand over his head and through his hair making him lean against her leg. Nitro had been his life line as he dealt with what had happened to him during his time on the run. He was able to talk with her about things he couldn't or wouldn't with Dean. She was like a big sister to him and was very protective of him. The team knew her feelings toward him and was cautious with any pranks or teasing of Sam not wanting to feel her wrath. She was not above assisting Sam in getting revenge for a prank and that never was good for the one on the receiving end.

The party finally broke up and everyone but John headed for the motel to get some sleep. Nitro, Shadow and Storm were going to ride back over with Katie and Stephen in the morning so everyone wouldn't have to drive back. Since Maverick and Sarah were heading out after lunch to visit some of her relatives, they were checking out and driving back.

Dean showed John to his bedroom and put out clean towels for him before heading to the other bathroom Sam had just stepped from. He did his nightly routine and joined him in his bedroom. Dean wasn't too sure about this air mattress Sam had set up, but once he got settled on it, it wasn't half bad. He set his alarm for five so he could be up to get the turkey in by six in order to get it ready for lunch and to get what else needed to be cooked in the oven done. He was glad he had double ovens to cook the ham in the other one. With Katie's help, they had gotten most of the sides and desserts finished but for her banana pudding that she would do in the morning right before lunch so it would still be warm.

The house grew quiet but for the occasional creak and groan as it settled with the change of the temperature. All slept peacefully nestled inside the home.

**spn**

Sam rolled over when Dean's alarm went off waking both of them up. He wiped his face and yawned widely.

"Go back to sleep," Dean told him. "You don't need to get up yet."

"I can help," he slurred.

"I'm going to get a shower and get the turkey in the oven. Not much else to do until later."

"'ky, wake me," he mumbled rolling back over and snuggling deep into the covers.

Dean got up, grabbed his clean clothes and headed for the bathroom to shower. He knew his Dad would probably sleep in since he had drove most of yesterday to get there. He didn't mind the quiet, and enjoyed cooking by himself. It calmed his mind and let him think.

The coffee was just finishing up when he turned on the lights to the kitchen. Dean went out to the fridge in the garage and got the turkey out. It was thawed and he needed to prep it before putting it in the baking pan. He pulled the bag of turkey parts from inside it and the neck from under the loose skin at the neck. Once it was washed, patted dry, stuffed with some celery and onion, and coated in oil, he placed it in the pan and covered it with the lid. The oven had been preheating and was ready when he slid the pan into it.

Dean poured himself a cup of coffee and set out things for breakfast. He knew the others would eat before coming over and decided on biscuits with sausage gravy and patties. He didn't think they needed a big breakfast since they were going to have a huge lunch. He set the frying pan out and sliced the sausage, placing the patties in it to cook. He put biscuits in the toaster oven to cook and sipped on his coffee listening to the soft music playing from the radio on the counter.

"Good morning son," John greeted him thirty minutes later as he strolled from the hallway.

"Morning Dad, sleep well?"

"I did."

"Breakfast is ready and coffee's hot," Dean offered nodding to the stove where things were being kept warm.

"Thanks, Sam not up yet?"

"Naw, if he has more than three beers he's got a hangover the next morning. Boy can't hold his booze," Dean chuckled.

John helped himself to the food and a cup of coffee before sitting down at the bar to eat. He was halfway through his food when Sam joined them.

"Mornin'," Sam said. He went straight for the coffee first and leaned against the counter as he sipped on it.

"You need to eat something," Dean told him knowing he wouldn't think about it if not reminded.

"Okay," Sam pulled a yogurt from the fridge and got a spoon from the drawer to eat it.

"At least eat a biscuit," Dean sighed knowing Sam's preference for food. "I got those preserves you like so much."

"Okay," he sighed finishing the yogurt and looking back in the fridge for the preserves. He grabbed a biscuit and split it open and spread both sides before taking a bite of one. It was good and he took another bite thinking he was hungrier than he thought. He licked his fingers of the preserves that ran off the biscuit before sipping on the last of his coffee.

He didn't see Dean and John passing unspoken words between them or the smirk on Dean's face. Sam looked like a little kid just then, especially with his long hair falling into his face. He went to the sink to wash his hands oblivious of their silent communications.

"Anything I can do?" he asked as he dried his hands.

"Go answer the door," Dean stated hearing it chime in the front.

"That's probably Mom and the others," Sam said. He headed for the front door to let them in.

Dean and John saw the pep in his step and how happy he seemed and knew it was because everyone was going to be here and they were going to be sharing a meal together. All his planning and hard work had come together and they were going to make some great memories.

"Hey guys," Dean greeted everyone as they trooped into the kitchen with Sam at the end.

"Good morning dear. Smells like the turkey is coming right alone," Katie commented giving Dean a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"It is," he agreed.

"Anyone want coffee?" Sam offered glancing at the pot to see how much was left. "I can make another pot. There's enough coffee for four more cups."

"I'm in," Shadow said.

"Me too," Storm added.

"I'll pour cups and help yourselves," Sam decided, pulling cups from the cabinet. He emptied the pot and got it ready to brew another pot. He poured water into the chamber and replaced the pot before hitting start.

"How did everyone sleep?" Dean asked.

"Not bad," Nitro answered. "Mav and Sarah should be along in another hour."

"Yes, it was nice," Katie agreed.

"I have to say the breakfast bar was really good," Stephen said.

"Guys, go make yourselves at home, check out the television, whatever," Dean told them.

"In other words get out of your hair so you can cook," Shadow said.

"Correct," Dean nodded, shooing everyone out. "Katie, my dear, you are welcome to stay."

"Of course," she replied.

"That goes for you too Sammy," Dean stated.

"But..." Sam started.

"Go on son, we can handle everything in here," Katie told her son pushing him after the others. Sam tried to protest but Nitro grabbed his arm and pulled him with her. She couldn't help chuckling at Sam's pouting face until he turned and gave Dean a bitch one.

Katie tished at him and waggled her finger his way before accepting an apron from Dean. She wrapped it around her waist and tied it.

"Shall we start?" she asked Dean once they were alone.

"Of course," Dean agreed turning to pull a basket of potatoes from a cabinet. "You want to peel the potatoes and get them ready?"

"I can do that," she said. She took the knife and bowl Dean offered and ran some water in the bowl before sitting at the bar to peel potatoes.

"I'll get the pasta cooking for the baked mac and cheese," Dean said. He pulled a large pot from the cabinet and sat it in the sink. After emptying pasta into the pot, he filled it with water and sat it on the stove to cook. Dean buttered two large baking dishes for the pasta and sat them aside. He checked the turkey and ham and the time to see how much longer they needed. He knew the meats needed to sit for at least fifteen minutes before slicing them. He was trying to time it where the sides would be hot and ready when he got the meats sliced.

Storm and Shadow had added the folding table at the end of his dining room table and added more chairs. They covered it with festive table cloths and got it ready for the meal. They were going to put the food on the counter and let everyone serve themselves, buffet style, with the bread and drinks at the tables.

Dean looked up a couple of hours later when Sam came in with a red head walking at his side.

"Look who I found," Sam said happily. "She comes bearing food." Sam sat a container full of cookies on the counter to open and take one out to munch on.

"What's happening bitches?" Charlie asked as she went to Dean and accepted a warm hug from him.

"Glad you could make it Charlie, and thanks for the cookies," Dean told her, hugging her tightly. "Charlie, this is Sam's Mom, Katie. Katie, Charlie, a good friend."

"It is nice to meet you dear," Katie greeted her.

"Me too. Wow Sam's Mom, Dean's Dad, looks like this will be a family affair. Thanks for inviting me."

"Of course Charlie, you're part of the family too," Sam assured her. "I mean we went to battle together."

"Sammy's right, you're always welcome at any of our gatherings," Dean agreed.

"Thanks guys," Charlie gushed. "It's nice to feel wanted."

"Can I get you something to drink dear?" Katie asked.

"I'd love it."

"Both of you out of here so we can finish up," Dean told them once they both had drinks.

"Yes sir," Sam saluted grabbing Charlie and pulling her back to the family room.

**spn**

"Is there room for the pudding in the oven yet?" Katie asked as she spooned the beaten egg whites onto the top of it sealing the pudding in the bowl.

"Five minutes and it can go in," Dean said. "How you doing Sammy?"

"I'm fine," Sam replied elbow deep in suds as he washed up the dirty pots and pans being sat by the sink by Dean and Katie. He wiped his face on his shoulder as sweat dripped down his face. He blew at his hair to get it out of his face and smiled when Katie pushed it out of the way for him. They were getting a head start with the cleanup so it wouldn't take so long.

"Man, this all smells good," Nitro told them as she gazed at all the food.

"Ni, will you let everyone know lunch will be ready about twenty minutes?"

"Sure, no problem. I'll get them headed to the bathroom to wash up." She headed back to the family room and Dean could hear her commanding voice as she instructed everyone to go wash up that lunch was almost ready. He smiled to himself knowing she could handle the masses. All of his team were unique in their own way and fit together like puzzle pieces. They had served and lived together for so long that each knew the others thoughts and actions. And then Sam came along and became the little brother everyone wanted and needed.

"Dean?" Sam called again to him when he didn't answer him the first time.

"Yeah, what?" Dean asked shaking his head and getting his thoughts back together.

"Do you want me to get the glasses ready and put them on the table?"

"Sure, we'll put pitchers of tea, water and if they want sodas on the table and the rest of the food on the bar. You want to move the bar stools into the laundry room for now so there'll be more room?"

"Yep, was going to do that." Sam wiped his hands and picked up a bar stool in each hand moving them to the laundry room. He looked over a Dean wondering what had him in such deep thought. Once that was done, he got the glasses filled with ice and sat them around the table. Sam made sure the eleven chairs squeezed around the table had enough space for everyone to be comfortable.

"Oh, Dean this turkey is so moist," Katie praised as she snagged a small piece to try.

"Thanks. Haven't really cooked one this big before so wasn't sure about it."

"Sam will you get the plates and put them at the beginning of the bar and the silverware?" she asked. "I don't mind paper plates but I do like real silverware."

"On it Mom," Sam nodded. He grabbed the bags off the washer and pulled out the heavy duty paper plates to unwrap them. He had paid extra and got the good, sturdy ones so hopefully there wouldn't be any accidents with droopy plates. He put the dessert plate on the other counter where pies, sweet potato casserole, and the banana pudding were.

"Katie, the rolls can be taken out of the oven and it will be ready once I get the last of this turkey sliced."

"I have to say Dean, you do know your way around a kitchen."

"Thank you ma'am, and the same to you."

"Is it ready?" Shadow asked moving from foot to foot in anticipation as he rubbed his hands together.

"Almost," Dean told him as he finished slicing the turkey. He sat the platter by the ham on the counter and surveyed everything to see if anything was missing. He went to the fridge and pulled out the butter and tossed it to Sam to go on the table. "Did you put extra salt and pepper shakers on the table?"

"I did," Sam said. He was lucky to have looked up when Dean gave the tub of butter a toss to him and snagged it before it hit the floor.

"Alright!" Dean called, raising his voice to get everyone's attention. "I just want to say something before we get started. I am glad everyone was able to come today and wanted to give thanks to the family and friends that are here. And give a silent prayer to the ones who are not." He paused for a moment with his head bowed for a moment as silence filled the room around him. "We may not be related by blood, but we are a family that cares and looks after each other. I hope this won't be the last time we are able to come together like this. And we are happy to be having a new addition next year to our family. Everyone enjoy the food and company. We are all blessed."

Everyone clapped and said 'here, here' to Dean's speech.

"Women first, Katie, Sarah, Charlie, Ni, you ladies start us off," Dean announced as he moved to Sam. He clapped an arm around his shoulder and gave him a sideways hug. He could see the happiness and joy in his eyes and knew they had pulled it off.

"We need pictures!" Shadow insisted as he pulled his cell out and began to snap photos of everyone who were laughing and posing for him. He took some of the food and had Stephen take one of just the team so the memories could be captured for them all, one big, mismatched, and ragtag family.

**The End**


End file.
